


Hello Stranger

by NotStrayghtKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Candy, Chan and Changbin are bikers and smokers, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Flirty Han Jisung | Han, Flirty Hwang Hyunjin, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Hyunjin and Seungmin are preppy rich school boys, Jeongin is a kid obsessed with candy, Jisung and Felix are TikTok famous, Kim Seungmin is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Minho is a dancer, Painting, Playgrounds, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Rich Hwang Hyunjin, Rich Kim Seungmin, Seo Changbin is Bad at Feelings, Skateboarding, Smoking, Texting, They're all gay for each other, TikTok, everyone is whipped for each other, felix and jisung sometimes wear skirts :'), hyunjin and seungmin are fuckbuddies of some sort, i dont know what im writing but i like it, minho is also a model hshshshs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStrayghtKids/pseuds/NotStrayghtKids
Summary: Hyunjin and Seungmin find a bunch of misfits at a secret park outside their school.Or,Hyunjin and Seungmin are whipped for and are planning to marry 6 other boys they met that day.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin & Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin & Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone, they all gay for each other yk
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	1. 01

**min_hwang:**

hyunjin where the fuck are you

 **jin_kim** :

im skipping ;D

 **min_hwang** :

why the fuck? are you stupid?

 **jin_kim** :

yes i am, baby.

 **min_hwang** :

dont call me that dumbass

 **jin_kim** :

why not? you didnt mind it in your parents room, or the kitchen, or the living room couch, or the porch

 **min_hwang** :

bro shutup

that was a one day thing. by the way, you taste like shit.

 **jin_kim** :

did you just bro-zone me-

ow, my pride is hurt ): you taste amazing tho baby

 **min_hwang** :

...

anyways get back here before you come up with another clever idea to get yourself killed. or worse, expelled.

 **jin_kim** :

geez hermione, thanks for caring about my education more than my life.

 **min_hwang** :

shut the fuck up

this is the most prestigious school here. i think you should care about your education.

 **jin_kim** :

who said i dont? i just... want a change of scenery.

 **min_hwang** :

actually,, wait for me at the gate.

 **jin_kim** :

wait-

seriously? o-o

the oh so amazing kim seungmin skipping the first day of school?

 **min_hwang** :

yes you shitface, now be a good sub and wait.

 **jin_kim** :

i-

ok ok

_seen_

**jin_kim** :

min?

_seen_

**jin_kim** :

baby?

 **min_hwang** :

bitch shutup-

park almost caught me

also call me that one more time and im biting your dick off

 **jin_kim** :

sorry puppy 

**min_hwang** :

i want kisses for lying to that crusty rat's face saying you felt sick and had to go home- im out here carrying all your shit for you.

 **jin_kim** :

you can take all of them puppy <3

 **min_hwang** :

still hate that i agreed to this username thing with you

 **jin_kim** :

really? i love it ); it feels like you actually love me 🤩


	2. 02

standing near the side of the closed back gate that looked outward towards the trees and bushes, hyunjin awaited the appearance of his best friend and crush, kim seungmin.

he was bored. really bored. and he wasn't going to have snobby rich kids ruining his mood the whole day. 

honestly, the only reason he was even in this school was because of seungmin. he really liked seungmin. and so, them doing the succy succy in the aforementioned locations of the younger's house meant so much to him. which is why his heart broke when seungmin said it meant nothing.

but he managed to forget this, choosing not to hang onto old memories and decided to make new ones. one of which would be their new heist, skipping the first class on the first day of school. or just the whole day, he didn't know. 

he kicked his shoes around in the pavement, stopping and snapping his head up to smile at the owner of the slightly nasal voice calling his name. 

there he was, in all his glory, straight a student (and power switch in bed) kim seungmin, bounding towards him with a look of urgency on his face. hyunjin, obviously not paying attention to the yelling that was currently being towards him, only ticked off the reasons why seungmin was amazing to him as he took large strides towards him, his hair bouncing up and down on his head as he did so. 

"hyunjin you dumb fuck! lets go before the teacher catches up!" he called as he reached the slightly older boy. feeling himself be ripped out of his thoughts, he watched confused as seungmin cover both their faces with hyunjin's coat. "ill boost you over the gate and then you pull me up. okay?" he briefed the still dazed taller boy on the plan before slapping his butt when he made no move. "come on you fatass hippo!" he urged, and hyunjin looked down to where seungmin's hands were currently making a step for hyunjin to use to jump over. he also noticed he was somewhat hard too from the slap but 'now is not the time', he thought. 

once he placed his right foot on seungmin's hands, he jumped up, heaving himself over the dull spikes and over the gate. feeling his feet hit the wet dirt he turned and walked away, seungmin acting betrayed as he yelled after him. "help?" he asked, looking offended and annoyed. 

"calm it puppy, i'm looking for a stump or something to help you over." hyunjin responded, unaware of the blush on seungmin's face as a reaction to the nickname. 

"aha!" he cheered, "found one." he stepped up towards the gate, pushing the stump towards the foot of the metal bars before jumping up and gripping all their belongings that seungmin was holding up towards him. dropping them next to him, he focused on getting the younger onto his side. 

pulling seungmin to the top of the gate, he cursed when he pulled to hard and the younger lost balance, falling towards the slushy dirt. stopping him from falling last second by drawing his slender body close to his own lean one, hyunjin gasped. they both looked into each other's eyes as they panted, finishing the shit show they had just orchestrated. 

showcasing a slight smirk, hyunjin leaned in and pressed his lips to seungmins before he could react. swiping his tongue on the younger's lips he pulled away, accidentally losing his footing and having them both slip off the uneven stump into the dirt. now, they were both covered in a nasty mix of soil and water and whatever else was in there at the moment. 

pulling himself out of the dirt, he wiped seungmin's now dirty cheek with his blazer sleeve, pressing a kiss to his clean cheek before rising up and pulling his 'puppy' up with him. "that's two of many. now lets go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't wanna go back to school :c 
> 
> s a v e   
> m e


	3. Chapter 3

wincing as the audible sound of the moist mud squelched under the soles of his shoes hyunjin decided to tear his ears away from the sound, starting a conversation with seungmin who's soft hand was resting in his own sweaty one. "so, what made you want me to follow me?" he asked, hoping the answer would have something to do with seungmin realising that hyunjin was his prince charming, here to rescue him from his life of endless education and torture, taking him on a wonderful adventure filled with warm hugs, soft kisses and moments filled with glee. "i don't know, i couldn't stand those kids anymore. some girl was on about how she planned to ask you out in a few hours, during lunch. shin ryujin, i think-" an over-exaggerated sound of dry heaving followed by a heavy coughing fit erupted from the older.

seungmin could only stare in worry, and then in amusement as hyunjin punched a tree trunk, cracking the skin on his knuckles and whining. "min! look what the tree did to me!" he cried, looking at his finger in worry. "what do you want me to do? its a fucking tree." seungmin answered. "tell it off or something!" he moaned, grabbing seungmin's arm and rubbing himself against the slightly shorter boy.

rolling his eyes seungmin shrugged hyunjin off, stepping forward and pointing a finger towards the tree trunk. "say sorry to my baby" he said sternly, staring at the tree trunk awkwardly. hearing nothing but hyunjin dramatically hissing and wincing over the small cut on his knuckles and the low whistles of the wind, seungmin turned back and opened up his arms for hyunjin to fall into. "it said sorry, it even said it wants to give you a hug," he smiled softly, half of him happy to see hyunjin acting like the child he was to make up for the time he couldn't as an actual child, the other half of him watching with a teasing smile as hyunjin stared up at the thick trunk and wrapped his long arms around it. "its okay, mr tree, i still love you" he giggled before grabbing seungmin and parading off further into the bushes. "bye bye mr tree!" he waved.

"so, what about ryujin made you act like that?" seungmin made subtle hints that obviously, someone as slow as hyunjin wouldn't understand. so he settled for bluntly asking. "she's nice... and cute; a lot of people are. but like- they're not kim seungmin." he paused, looking up to the clouds with a thoughtful look. "that kid, im head over heels for." he grinned stupidly with his fingers crossed. "i just hope some day he'll decide to love me back." obviously, seungmin being the skilled avoider of warmhearted or two way conversations- or just any encounter at all, had no idea whether hyunjin was being serious or sarcastic, finding himself to settle safely for the second option. "sorry, who? can't say i've heard of him." he put on his best confused face, his eyes squinting till he could barely see. "you're going to have to tell me about hi- hwang hyunjin." he said with a glare, one that may as well have been hung up in a gallery under the name "so you have chosen death".

licking his lips teasingly hyunjin grinned. "what?" he feigned ignorance, "your lips were right there. you'd think after getting told by basically every teacher at school to stop staring at or kissing them it would be obvious im obsessed" he acted so nonchalant- how? rolling his eyes seungmin carried himself towards the general direction the duo were headed slightly faster, effectively leaving the long legged fool behind.

"wait, seung-" his voice already sounded distant. "min!" "minnie?" he didn't turn back. "baby boy, come on! how are you so fast- YOU'RE NOT EVEN RUNNING I-" he was reaching a dead end, full of bushes when he found himself feeling someone's grip on his shoulder seungmin jumped, flying forwards dragging the body holding on to his with him into the large bush before them.

falling straight through it, onto the other side of said large bush isn't the wall of vines that appeared to be there; in fact, there was an opening in the greenery. feeling the hand move around on his upper half seungmin grimaced. he hated people touching him without permission. flinging himself around the brunette wasn't ready for the surprised look on his best friend's face directly above his. " hi min- fancy seeing you here!"

**Author's Note:**

> I like the Harry Potter reference :p 
> 
> also im really sorry about me being inactive af and not updating ANYTHING and i kind of have no idea what i planned for this story so it'll probably flop but yk--
> 
> Instagram: lunarhwang  
> Wattpad: notstrayghtkids  
> : lunarhwang  
> Twitter: StayOnceMoments  
> : ig_lunarhwang  
> Discord: lunarhwang #5349


End file.
